warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma
The Sigma & Octantis is a sword and shield combo, available through the Daily Tribute system. This weapon features a special shield throw attack, staggering enemies and opening them to finisher attacks for a brief period. Acquisition *Sigma & Octantis is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system. It will become available every 200 days, beginning at day 300, until chosen as the Milestone reward. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Highest critical chance of all sword & shields. *Above average critical multiplier. *Good status chance. *Fastest attack speed of all sword & shields. *Blocking attacks stores a charge that increases critical and status chance additively by 15% to the next attack. Up to 4''' charges can be stacked before being consumed. *Aerial attacks throw the shield, staggering enemies hit and opening them up to finishers. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *It is advised not to dispose of the Sigma & Octantis as there is no way to reobtain it. *The throw attack is done by simply tapping the melee button while in mid-air; holding down the button is not necessary, which makes it very fluid. **The shield can be thrown up to 25 meters away, which is not affected by range mods. The distance is, however, affected by the shield's flight speed and thus can be modified using mods that change projectile flight speed such as . **Holding the melee button will however make it easier to perform the finisher (if the melee button has been held down after performing an attack and an enemy is in a state where a finisher can be performed staggered, or asleep then the finisher will automatically occur when you enter within appropriate range of the enemy). *The thrown shield has a slight homing effect, similar to thrown Glaives, though it is still capable of missing. *The throw attack can be done in any direction (dictated by your aim), and therefore the usual downward melee slam attack is done by looking straight down. *Throw attack's finisher window can be overwritten by almost all other animations or stuns (such as a Heavy Gunner's ground slam animation, or elemental proc stuns like or ). *The throw attack statistics aren't affected by combo multiplier or combo multiplier mods. Tips *Equipping , and Gladiator Mods allows users to quickly boost the 's critical chance. *The throw attack's stun can sometimes stagger enemies out of range of melee attacks, making it difficult to perform the finisher before the stagger wears off. *Throw attack seems to home in on the closest enemy rather than the enemy being aimed at, making precise targeting difficult. Trivia *'Sigma & Octantis' likely refers to the southern star σ Octantis (Sigma Octantis) whose position near the southern celestial pole makes it the southern hemisphere's pole star. Media StarShieldSword.png|Sigma & Octantis in Codex. Warframe Sigma & Octantis Special Attack Demonstration Warframe Banshee And Sigma & Octantis Deadly Synergy Patch History *Fixed Follow-Through stat changing when the Sigma & Octantis are equipped with a Stance Mod. *Damage increased from 60 to 174. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Slam Attack increased from 120 to 522. *Slide Attack increased from 129 to 174. *Parry Angle set to 70. *Sigma & Octantis and Cobra & Crane Shield throw animations have been shortened and speed increased. *Fixed the Sigma and Octantis scaling right down to 0. *Fixed not being able to Melee again upon throwing the Sigma & Octanis shield while using Exalted Blade on Excalibur, until you deactivate and reactivate the power. *Fixed the Sigma & Octantis not having any Elemental FX or Energy trails. ;Conclave *Reduced the damage and removed the forced stagger of the Sigma & Octantis shield throw. *Fixed the Sigma and Octantis not shrinking when in your Orbiter. *Fixed Clients not being able to throw the Sigma & Octantis if a Stance Mod is equipped. *Introduced. }} de:Sigma & Octantis es:Sigma & Octantis fr:Sigma & Octantis Category:Sword and Shield Category:Melee Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Update 22 Category:Weapons with Passives